1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus, a navigation method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related art, a navigation apparatus is mounted on a vehicle in motion or the like, by which a current location of a user, a route to a destination, or the like is presented to the user. For example, in providing guidance on a right/left-turn at an intersection point, guidance saying, for example, “Turn right at the next intersection point.” is provided before the intersection point. Further, a technique for providing guidance saying “Turn right at the next intersection point. Then, turn left at the next intersection point. Travel in a right-turn lane.” with consideration of successive right/left-turns in case of successive right/left-turns at intersection points or in case of successive intersection points or junctions with multiple lanes is disclosed (in JP-A-2007-127598, for example).